1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an airless pressure spray apparatus and more particularly to a mobile paint spray apparatus that can be hand carried.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The advent of pressurized paint spraying has increased the efficiency and work output of the average painter. Generally, a compressor is attached to a paint container for introducing compressed air into the paint stream at the nozzle of the spray gun. This breaks up the paint particles into fine droplets for application to the object to be painted.
There have been suggestions in the prior art to eliminate the inconvenience of using an air compressor or hydraulic pumps in the paint spraying operation. For example, the Glaros U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,788 discloses an airless spray apparatus utilizing a high pressure fluid source, such as carbon dioxide preferably pressurized above 500 psi. The arrangements of the paint storage vessels and the pressurized gas cylinders are such that the pressurized fluid is not lost when the paint is exhausted but rather it is possible to replace the paint through a valving system.
The Kochner U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,891 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,144 are cited of general interest to disclose pressurized dispensing apparatus. Finally, the Wagner U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,355 is cited of general interest for its disclosure of various features of an airless spray gun. The prior art has not been able to provide a portable airless spray apparatus that fully meets the demands of the paint industry.